Star Trek: Firefly
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Here's my version of the Xovers of Star Trek and Firefly. Check it out as Picard and Mal meet for the first time. Story undergoing changes
1. Space, 2366

_**Star Tr**__**ek: **__**Firefly**_

Here's my version where the crew of Star Trek: TNG meets the crew of Serenity. No problems here. This is however taking place in the third season for Star Trek: TNG.

When Picard refuses Q's offer to time travel easier, he sends the crew 152 years into the future. As they did, they intercept Serenity. Just as they did, the Alliance orders them to surrender and give up the Tams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Space, 2366

Scene fades into space. We hear a loud but soft hum coming near. It was the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D. We go inside the ship as we see Capt. Jean-Luc Picard reading a book in his quarters. A bleep echoes in his room.

"Data to Capt. Picard," a voice goes off.

"Yes, Mr. Data?" Picard stops reading for a second.

"Sir, we will be reaching the Planet Bender in one hour. They have asked us that our assistance is needed as soon as possible."

"Tell them we'll be there as fast as we can, Picard out."

Picard goes back to his reading.

"My, my, that was a short talk," a voice comes out of nowhere.

Picard jumps but automatically knew who it was.

"What do you want now Q?"

"I just want to know how my friends are doing," Q walks into the room.

"We are not your friends. Get off my ship!" Picard ordered.

"My goodness Mon-Capitan! Must you always have that attitude every time I'm on your ship?"

"Listen here Q, I'm in no mood for riddles or jokes," Picard gets up and leaves his quarters.

He boards a turbolift and orders to go to the bridge. Q flashes in there.

"I just want to ask you something," Q said.

"I'm in no mood," Picard growls.

"Listen here Jean-Luc If you don't listen to me, I'll do something to your ship," Q said that as they got on the bridge.

Everyone heard what he said.

"What does he want now Capt?" Commander Riker asked.

"I was just about to ask the same question," Picard turns to Q.

"The truth? Alright, I'll tell you. You tried time traveling right?"

"All we did was test the warp core. But that was a few years ago," Picard said.

"But I can help you! I can help you time travel easier than just warp around and destroy you engines."

"If you do help us with that, what is the exchange?"

"No exchange! Just help you with time travel!"

"Q, every time you ask us for your help, there's always an exchange for us to give you."

"You want an exchange? Okay, if I join your crew," Picard sighs. "And become normal like you, then I'll ask the Q Continuum to help your time travel. Capice?"

"You say that every time Q, how do we know we can trust you?" Riker asked.

"You could always have Micro-Brain here watch me. Do you think it's a good idea?" he asks Worf.

"Q, I will never let you join my crew. No matter how many times you ask me," Picard said.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice but to do this!" Q snaps his fingers.

O made the Enterprise jumped into warp speed very fast. It sends Picard falling into his chair.

"Ensign, all stop!" Picard orders.

Wesley Crusher pushes the buttons a lot.

"Controls aren't responding sir!"

"Engineering! La Forge can you stop us!" Riker asks.

"I can't stop the engines! We're going pretty fast!" La Forge shouts.

"Sir, we have past warp 9.9. We are now at Warp 10.2," Data reads from his console.

"Why isn't the ship breaking?" Riker asks.

"Because I made sure she doesn't," Q answers.

"Q, what are you doing to us? Where are you taking us!?" Picard needed answers.

"You're about to find out. Au Revoire!" Q disappears with a flash.

Picard stares at the screen as we see the Enterprise go zooming by. Where are they going?


	2. Space, 2518

Chapter 2: Space, 2518

The scene changes to a planet. On ground is a building with a lot of rustling going on inside. The camera shows a fight going on. People are beating each other up. After a few minutes, three people came out with a bag. Two men and a woman. One had brown hair and was wearing a big coat. The other was big and muscular. The woman was black and looked tough.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," the man w/ the big coat said.

"If you asked me, it was luck," The big man said.

"I can't believe you started that fight, Jayne," the woman replied.

"All hey, it was Mal that got that man all angry," Jayne replied.

"All I asked was to offer him a drink while you guys grab the bag of money that drunken man on the table had," Mal said with a grin.

"And he saw us grab the bag which made him throw the first punch," the woman said back.

"Okay Zoe, maybe you like to negotiate men like that (Speaks Chinese) in the bar," said Mal. "I mean Badger did say that he's the man that carries all the money we need."

"I hope he don't take the money. We need it more than him," Jayne said with a concerned voice.

"Jayne, Badger said he's the one that carries all that money. He doesn't need it more than we do," Mal said to Jayne.

They walk up to a vehicle and put the bag in it. The vehicle starts up and they ride out of the scene. After a few minutes, they arrive at a small ship. The ship looked like a piece of junk and almost looked like a firefly bug. They get inside the ship. After getting off, Zoe goes on the intercom.

"Wash, we're on. Let's go."

"Great work, honey. No troubles?" A voice came on the intercom.

"No troubles," Zoe replied with a smile.

The doors closed and the engine starts. Outside, the ship is taking off and leaving. Inside, Mal is still holding the bag like he's triumphal. Few crew members come out from all different. One was a man, looked like he was in his 20s and was cute (Not to be gay or anything). One was a girl covered in engine grease.

"So how did go?" The girl asked.

"We got it," Mal replied showing the bag.

"Took lots of punches and guns though," Jayne answered as well.

"That looks like a bad cut. I think-," the boy answered seeing Mal having a bad cut on his forehead but Mal stopped him.

"Doc, it's okay! Just a small cut and other stuff."

Mal hands the bag to the girl. "Kaylee, make sure this bag is in a safer place where no one can find it," Mal eyeballs Jayne.

"Can do sir," Kaylee said as she grabs the bag and walks away.

Mal walks up to the cockpit. Piloting was a blonde haired man.

"Wash, what's our status?" He asked the pilot.

"Nothing so far," Wash replied.

"Contact Badger. Tell him the job is done."

"Mal, I'm reading something coming very fast," Wash was reading from his console.

"Is it a ship?" Mal asks.

"No sir, just something coming very fast." 

"Probably a malfunction. Keep going," Mal walks away from the bridge.

Mal's ship goes off the screen.

Out of nowhere, the Enterprise zooms into the scene. It stops automatically after a few seconds.

"Data where are we now?" Picard asks groggily.

"I do not know sir. We apparently have stopped our trip," Data answered.

"Sir, this space is not like ours sir. I cannot identify these planets," Wesley said.

"Are they all Class M?" Riker asks.

"Yes sir but they're not like ours."

"Sir, my computer states that we have traveled 152 years, 2 months, 5 weeks, 27 minutes and 42 seconds into the future," Data reads from his console.

"You mean to say we travel over a 100 years into the future!?" Riker asked.

"Yes sir."

"I guess Q's time traveling worked," Picard whispered.

"For once," Riker added.

"Sir, I cannot find any other Starfleet vessel but I am picking a vessel 200 km off the starboard bow," Worf explained.

"Can you classify it?" Picard asked.

"It is too small to read."

"Probably just a shuttlecraft," Riker guessed.

"Shall we follow it or just stay here?" Worf asks.

"I think we should follow it. The Enterprise's mission is discovering new life. Just keep a steady pace Ensign."

"Aye sir," Wesley pushes the buttons

The Enterprise moves and begins to follow Mal's ship.


	3. They Meet

Chapter 3: They Meet

The scene changes to Serenity flying in space. Mal is running to the cockpit. Again.

"What do you mean we're being followed?" Mal asked Wash as he got up into the cockpit.

"Just like I said, a ship is following us," Wash said after Mal got up in there.

"Is it Alliance?" Zoe asked. She was in there already.

"No."

"Ain't Reavers is it?" Mal asked.

"If it was, they'd be coming in at full speed."

"How fast is this ship going?" Mal asked trying to get a reading.

"Not very fast. Uh, just like our pace."

"Give me a visual," Mal replied as he went on a computer near Wash.

The visual shows the Enterprise coming to them. Mal was confused about the exterior of it. What is it? Mal thought.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"Don't know. But the length of her is amazing! 685 meter!" Wash exclaimed.

"685 meters? That's (Chinese)," Mal said.

"What should we do?" Wash asked Mal.

"I think we should stay on course. Maybe they won't hurt us."

"Sir, what if they are Alliance in disguise? They might be using that ship just to fool us," Zoe exclaimed being concerned.

"We'll see what happens."

"I think Zoe might be on to something. If they board us and they're Alliance, we're hosed. We're not taking any chances. I say we change course and run," Jayne replied coming out of nowhere.

"Jayne, here's an observation. Who's the captain on this boat? Me. Who makes all the rules on this boat? Me. Who gives you orders? Me. If you want to take this control of this boat, fine. I'm unarmed. Go grab Vera or some big ass gun you have. I don't care. Go make your own rules on this boat when I'm dead. But since I'm alive right now, I give orders and make the rules. Am I clear?" Mal exclaimed sternly.

Jayne is speechless and walks away sulking.

"Where were we?" Mal asked after Jayne left.

Wash goes back to the controller. Zoe walks around. Mal looks around and goes back to what he was doing.

In the passenger dorm, Simon opens a door and sees his sister whispering to herself.

"River what's wrong?"

"Strangers. There are strangers here," River said to Simon.

"There's no stranger on board this ship. If there was we might have pick it up."

"Strangers out there."

"You mean in space?"

"They're not from here."

"What do you mean 'Not from here'?"

"Time, Simon. Time."

"Is she having problems again?" A man asks Simon. Simon turned around to see Shepard Book.

"She said there are strangers out in space. She also said time. What do you think she means by that?" Simon asked Book.

"I don't know what she means by time."

"She means it's time for her to shut up right now or she gets a bullet for lunch," Jayne replied coming down the stairs.

"I believe no one asked your opinion," Book said to Jayne after he got down the last step.

"It was a joke, Preacher."

"Preachers take jokes seriously."

Jayne shrugged and left the room to the cargo bay. He sits down and starts to lift weights.

In the cockpit, Mal is still with Wash and Zoe.

"Stay on course," Mal said to Wash.

Serenity is shown flying away from the camera. The camera shows the Enterprise flying towards Serenity.

"How's the warp core, Mr. LaForge?" Picard asks.

"Still needs work. But we're capable enough to go to Warp 1 through 3. But still needs work like I said," LaForge exclaims.

"Sir, we are approaching the ship," said Worf.

"On screen," Picard says.

Worf presses a button and the viewscreen shows nothing.

"I can't see anything. Magnify," Picard orders Worf.

Worf presses a button and the screen shows Serenity flying.

Riker gets up and asks, "What kind of ship is that?"

"It looks like a small shuttlecraft," Picard replies, being a bit confused.

"It is supposed to be a small ship. Firefly class," Worf exclaims.

"Firefly class?" Riker asks.

"Data what is a Firefly class ship?" Picard asks Data.

Data moves his head around and replies, "I do not know sir. I have never heard of such a thing."

On Serenity, Mal looks at a computer.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It is a Galaxy class ship," Wash said.

"Galaxy class?" Zoe asks.

"Wait! It has a name. USS Enterprise," Wash said.

"USS Enterprise?" Mal asks. He looks at Zoe. She was confused her self.

"Wait there's more! NCC 1701-D," Wash replies.

On the Enterprise, Worf replies, "She has a name. Serenity."

"Serenity?" Riker asks Picard.

"Data what is Serenity?" Picard asks Data.

"Processing. Ah, it was a company back in the 21st century Earth. It made undergarments for women. It was supposed to stop women from having a-," Data was interrupted by Picard.

"Thank you Mr. Data!"

"Having an oops," Data finishes. Riker and Deanna were snickering.

"I meant what does the word mean?"

"It means a state or quality of serene."

"Meaning?"

"Peace and quiet sir."

"That's all I wanted to know."

On Serenity,

"I have no (Chinese) what Enterprise means," Wash says to Mal.

"She's huge too!" Zoe replies.

On Enterprise,

"Should we hail them sir?" Worf asks Picard.

"Yes audio only though," Picard answers.

Worf presses a button. A sound goes off.

"This is Capt. Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. We mean you no harm. We come in peace. Please respond," Picard exclaims.

On Serenity,

"Who's he?" Wash asks.

"What's a Federation?" Zoe asks.

"Is he dangerous?" Jayne asks.

"No he doesn't. He sounds like a nice captain like ours. He wouldn't hurt us. Would he?" Kaylee asks.

"Get everyone down to the cargo bay," Mal replies.

"Sir?" Zoe asks.

"That's an order."

"Captain. You acting as if he sounds like a terrible captain," Kaylee replies.

"Go."

Kaylee and the others leave the cockpit. Mal follows behind.

On the Enterprise

"No response sir," Worf said with a shook in the head.

"Maybe they don't want to talk," Riker replies.

"Riker, could you send an away team to see what is happening?" Picard asks Riker.

"Yes sir. Data, Worf," Riker orders Data and Worf to come with him.

The transporting signals appear in the cockpit of Serenity. Riker, Data, and Worf appear with phasers in their hands.

"Captain, this ship is none other than what we've seen before," Riker exclaims.

"Explained," Picard answers.

"All of the technology. The chairs. It's like we just went backwards in time. Data are you sure we're in the future?" Riker asks Data.

"Yes sir. I do not understand why this looks like old technology," Data answers.

"Let's check the rest of the ship," Riker orders Data and Worf.

They walk down the stairs and into the hallways.

"Judging by the looks of these doors, I'd say these must be quarters. They look like they are occupied," Riker exclaims after seeing Kaylee's name tag on the door.

They walk into the kitchen.

"This must be the kitchen. There's a stove, a table, chairs, different kinds of chairs," He looks through a door. "A food cabinet. Food in a can? What is this? The 20th Century? And forks, spoons, and knives."

They walk down another hallway. It leads to the engine room.

"This must be the engine room. Its core spins around and around."

"It has a spinning core?" Picard asks through the intercom.

"Looks like," Riker replied. He speaks to Data and Worf. "Let's check downstairs."

Data and Worf nod their heads and they walk down another hallway closes to the engine room. They walk down to the passenger dorm.

"More quarters. Nothing special here," Riker replies.

They walk towards the infirmary.

"This must be their sick bay."

"They have a sick bay?" Picard asks.

"Apparently," Riker replies.

They start walking towards the cargo bay.

"This must be the cargo bay."

They walk toward the doors. They see the control panel to the door.

"Don't know what this panel does. But-," Data interrupts Riker.

"Sir, we are not alone in here. My tricorder is picking up life signs coming from behind us."

They look behind to see Mal, Jayne, and Zoe holding guns and pointing them at Riker, Data, and Worf from the balcony. The others are there too.

"Number One, what's going on?" Picard asks Riker.

"We've been ambushed sir," Riker exclaims.

"I'm taking you out of there!"

"Wait sir! Let me talk to them," Riker pushes his communicator and walks up to Mal and the others.

"We mean you no harm. I'm Commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise. This is Lt. Cmdr Data and Lt. Cmdr Worf," Riker exclaims to Mal.

"Put your guns down," Mal orders Zoe and Jayne to do so. Zoe does but Jayne doesn't.

"That's an order, Jayne."

"They're part of the Alliance. I just know it," Jayne tells Mal.

"They said they come in peace. Lower your gun."

"We see about that!" Jayne shouts and starts to shoot at Riker. But Mal knocks him out and Jayne falls to the ground (Not from the balcony!).

Mal walks down to Riker and asks, "So, where were we?"


	4. Mal Meets Picard

Chapter 4: Mal Meets Picard

Mal walks up to Riker.

"Well, as I was saying we-," Mal interrupts Riker.

"What's your purpose here on my ship?" Mal asks seriously.

"What?" Riker was all confused.

"You invade my ship w/o permission. What gives you the right to invade my ship? Are you part of the Alliance?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! What's an Alliance?"

"You tell me."

"But after you knocked out your man up there, I thought this might go smoothly."

"I only knocked him out so I can talk to you w/o his shooting at you. So I'll ask again. Are you part of the Alliance?"

Just when Riker was about to answer, Picard comes in. "What the devil is going on over there?"

"Excuse me for a minute," Riker says and beeps his communicator. "Captain, we've got a problem. There are people on board and one of them is asking us stupid question about an 'Alliance'. Do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea."

Mal walks up and says, "Listen, I don't know how your men got here on my ship but they better get off or there is going to be some serious problems here."

There's silence in the air but Picard breaks the ice. "I believe you and I need to talk man to man. Riker get him on my ship."

"Yes sir," Riker taps his communicator. He talks to Mal and says, "My captain wants to talk to you."

"Good! I need to speak to him about this problem. Are we taking a shuttle?" Mal asks.

"No. Better. Data. You and Worf stay here and entertain them while Capt. Picard talks to him," Riker orders Data.

"Aye sir," Data replies.

"Follow me please," Riker tells Mal. "Enterprise, two to beam up."

The transporter signals lock on to Riker and Mal and they vanish.

"Whoa! Where did they go?" Wash asked.

"To our ship," Data exclaims.

The scene changes to Picard in his ready room. The doors open and Riker and Mal come in.

"Sir, here he is," Riker tells Picard.

"Thank you No. 1. I'll take it from here," Picard says to Riker and Riker leaves. Picard turns to Mal. "You must be the captain?"

"You could say that," Mal replies.

"What's your problem? You talk with that attitude on my officers?"

"Hey, I thought they were part of the Alliance. Are you part of the Alliance?"

"What the devil is the Alliance?"

"It's a government system that I don't like."

"Well this ship is part of the United Federation of Planets."

"What's that?"

"An interstellar alliance of planetary governments and colonies."

"So you are part of the Alliance."

"No I did not say that!"

"You said Alliance."

"An interstellar _alliance of_ _planetary governments_!

"Well gee I'm so sorry," Mal said sarcastically.

"Listen if that's how you and crew act, I might have to send you to the brig."

"You do that I'll kill your people on board this ship."

"Fine good luck with that. Considering that there are 1014 people on board."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I thought you were part of the Alliance."

"Well you don't have to ask my officers those kinds of stupid questions."

"I was just concerned."

"Why are you?"

"We're running from them. We were caught by them but they let us go."

"How?"

"We had goods that were theirs. It was the only way to let us go."

"Why were you running from them?"

"We have two passengers on board. One is a doctor and the other is his sister. He doesn't want his sister to be taken by them. They were as the doctor said 'playing with her brain'."

Picard made a strange look.

"Yeah strange."

"Well, maybe we can help you before our warp core gets back on line."

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth, we're actually from the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah. We're from the year 2366."

"2366!? That's (Chinese)."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was Chinese. Don't you read Chinese?"

"I speak French."

"That's great," Mal said sarcastically.

"Names Jean-Luc Picard."

"Malcolm Reynolds."

They shake each others hands.


	5. Meeting the Crew

Chapter 5: Meeting the Crew

Scene changes to Serenity coming in at the shuttle bay (We never see what the bay looks like but whatever). After a few seconds, Mal's crew, plus Data and Worf, comes out of the ship. Just as they did, Mal and Picard come in. Data walks up to the captains and says, "All of the crew is here."

"Thank you, Mr. Data," Picard replied nodding his head. "Return to your post. Same thing to you Mr. Worf."

"Aye sir," Worf replied and left with Data.

"Now let's meet your crew," Picard said as he turned to Mal.

"No problem," Mal said as he walked up to his crew. Jayne was regaining his consciousness.

"Capt. Picard, this is Zoe. She's my tactics woman. She also happens to be the wife to my pilot here, Wash. This is Jayne. Not much I can say about him," Mal said as Jayne stopped him.

"Hey! I'm your gunman. I also happen to be your bodyguard," Jayne replied angrily.

"Actually, I'm his bodyguard. You're just here to bring the big guns," Zoe replied.

Jayne gave out a sulked face.

"Anyway, as I was saying, nothing special about Jayne. And this is Inara. She is-," Inara interrupts him.

"A Companion," she said loudly.

"Can you believe this? My crew is interrupting me as I am introducing them," Mal said as he laughs a bit.

"She doesn't want you to say the W-word," Kaylee whispers in his ear.

"Well here's a little reminder. I'm the captain and I can say whatever I want to," Mal replied in a pushy way.

"Uh, can we get back to meeting your crew?" Picard replied from out of the blue.

"Of course. Anyway, Inara is a 'Companion'. And here's little Kaylee. She's our ship's mechanic," Mal said as he puts his hands on Kaylee's shoulders.

"Well, we have a Main Engineering on Deck 36. You can check it out if you want. My Chief Engineer, Mr. LaForge will show you around," Picard replied.

"Isn't he such a nice captain? He's like you except for the age difference," Kaylee said to Mal.

"This is Dr. Simon Tam and his sister, River. They are the two crew members that I told you about," Mal said to Picard.

"Oh, you're a doctor?" Picard asked Simon.

"Yes I am," Simon replied stammering a bit.

"Don't worry. We'll help protect you from that Alliance government. But only for a couple of days," Picard said to the Tams.

"And this is Shepard Book. He's a priest."

"A priest?" Picard sounded amazed.

"That's right," Mal replied.

"I never met a priest for nearly 60 years of my life."

"Well, if you like to learn more, just come and visit me," Book replied.

"And that's all about my crew. Let's meet your crew," Mal said.

"Of course. Follow me up to the bridge," Picard said to Mal.

"You guys just stay here," Mal said to his crew.

"And what are we suppose to do?" Wash asked.

"Anything. Just don't do anything stupid," Mal said. "Zoe, make sure Jayne doesn't try to do anything that might hurt this crew."

"Ours or Picard's?" Zoe asked.

"Both," Mal said and walked through the doors. As he went through them when they opened, Mal looked at them and smiled. Zoe looks at the crew and walks back to them.

Picard and Mal are walking down the decks.

"I never have been on a ship this big before. Except being an Alliance ship which I don't want to set foot on," Mal said.

"Are they considered your enemy?" Picard asked.

"Sort of. But the enemy we should be worried about is Reavers."

"Reavers?"

"They are what Book calls them, men. Except they eat us and use our flesh as armor. They even put dead bodies on their ship with blood all over."

"They're cannibals?"

"Yeah, except we don't call people cannibals anymore. We use to call people that back on Earth-that-was."

"You people sure know what to call these places."

"You don't know what Earth-that-was is?"

They board onto a turbolift.

"Isn't it Earth? Bridge," Picard orders the computer.

"What are these things?"

"They're call turbolifts. We use these to get around the ship a lot," Picard explained.

"(Chinese)! I thought elevators weren't used anymore."

"We still do."

They finally reached the bridge of the Enterprise. Wash was at Wesley's console.

"So there's no controller to your ship?" Wash asked.

"Nope! You just press the buttons the captain says and the ship goes on until the captain tells me to slow down when ordered," Wesley explained.

"And I thought we went back to controllers."

"Why did you go back to old style?"

"I don't know! I guess we just did."

"I see your ensign is having a good time with mine," Picard came up next to them.

"Sorry sir! I was curious about this (Chinese)," Wash said.

"It's alright! You can stay," Picard said as a flash came out of nowhere.

Q came back.

"Well Jean-Luc I see you made friends already."

"(Chinese) who is he, Capt?" Mal asked.

"That Mal is Q. He's part of the Q Continuum and always likes to bother us."

"Listen Picard, I am here to tell you that there is a vessel coming your way. This is your chance to turn back or face it," Q warned him.

"We're ready to face anything."

"Fine then. Your loss," Q vanished.

"Capt. Picard, what was that all about?" Mal asked.

"Sir, our sensors have picked up a vessel plotting an intercept course to us," a young Lt. said from the Tactics Station.

"What is it?" Picard asked.

We move away from the Enterprise as we see an Alliance ship.

"…yes sir. A ship we haven't seen before," a cadet said to a commander.

"Well then, a ship that isn't ours or from the Brown Coats. Change course then, this ship isn't our-," the cadet interrupted him.

"Sir, the sensors are picking up a Firefly class ship within it. There is also the missing girl in it."

"Forget what I said. Continue our course to that strange ship."

The Alliance ship begins to head to the Enterprise


	6. Interview with the Alliance

Chapter 6: Interview with the Alliance

We go back to the Enterprise as we see River freaking out in Sickbay.

"Dr. Tam! Your sister is going crazy!" Dr. Crusher is trying to restrain River.

Simon comes in.

"Dr. Crusher, I can handle this! River, mei mei, what's wrong?"

"They're coming!"

"Who's coming? No one's coming!"

"_They're_ coming! Simon, we're endanger!"

Simon knew what she was talking about.

"Dr. Crusher, take care of River! I need to speak with your captain!" Simon runs out of Sickbay.

Simon runs through the corridors. He realizes he's lost. He goes up and asks a crewman.

"How do I find the captain?"

"Take that turbolift down there. He's on the bridge, I believe, so you have to say 'Bridge'," the crewman explains.

Simon ran over to the turbolift.

"Bridge!" Simon shouts as it takes him to the bridge.

On the bridge,

"How long?" Picard asked.

"5 minutes sir," Wesley said.

Simon comes running in.

"Change course!"

"Dr. Tam, you look like you've been running around the ship," Picard commented on the way Simon looked.

"Capt. Picard, you have to change course now!"

"Why?"

"This ship you are about to meet is the Alliance!"

Mal's face changed from determined to freaked-out.

"The Doc is right. Change course now!" Mal agreed.

"Right. Ensign set a course to anywhere from that ship, Warp 5!" Picard sat down in his chair.

It was too late!

"Unidentified vessel, surrender at once and prepared to be boarded!" a voice came through the intercom.

"Oh (Chinese)," Mal whispered.

"I warned you Picard!" Picard hears Q's voice. He looks around and sees nothing.

The Enterprise is standing still as the Alliance vessel.

"…USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D," the cadet reads to the commander.

"That is not one of our ships. Does it carry two fugitives that we are looking for?"

"Sir, there are over 1000 people on board. It might take a while for me to search for them."

"I don't care; we're boarding them and searching them."

"Sir their entrance to their ship is too small."

"Just get us to boarding range!"

Back on the Enterprise, the crew is trying to make a plan to hide the Tams.

"We can't hide them in the transporter. We could kill them by that," Picard said.

"We could hide them on the hull like we did before," Wash made a suggestion.

"We have to get our suits for that. But there isn't time," Mal disagreed.

"Data, what should we do to hide them?" Picard asked.

Data thought about it for a moment.

"I do not know. The only way we could hide them is Wash's idea," Data said.

"Mal said there isn't enough time."

Riker came up.

"Sir, why don't we hide them in the Jefferies tube? They don't know the plans of our ship," Riker gave an idea.

"Riker, where would I be w/o you? Alright make it so!"

"What is a Jefferies tubes?" Mal asked.

"You'll see later. Riker, make sure you hide with them as well. Just in case they get on earlier. We don't want them getting suspicious," Picard said.

"Yes sir," Riker took Simon and they left the bridge.

Picard turns to Data.

"Data, you've been promoted to commander."

"Congratulations," Mal said.

"Sir, you do not have the right to promote me that fast," Data said.

"It will only take a few minutes for them to check. Maybe hours," Picard said.

Riker is at the entrance to the Jefferies tube.

"This is what you call a Jefferies tube?" Simon asked.

"The one and only," Riker said.

"River you go first. It might be a little tight."

But River went in it no problem. Simon went in as Riker followed.

"Computer closed the doors," Riker said as the doors behind shut.

The Alliance comes storming into the Enterprise (where Starbase 74 did in "11001001")

All of the crewmembers are lined up on a wall. The commander of the Alliance ship comes on.

"I presume this all of the crew of your ship?" he asks Picard.

"Yes," Picard said.

"Where is the crew of that Firefly ship?"

"Right there," Picard points to the crew.

The commander inspects them. But notices something is missing.

"I've notice we're short on two crewmembers," the commander announced. "Search for them!"

The officers ran out of sight.

"I like to speak to you alone," the commander said to Picard.

"How about the observation lounge?"

"Just as long it's somewhere private."

The Alliance is searching around the ship.

"You said you are a ship of this United Federation of Planets?" the commander asked.

"For the 100th time, yes," Picard said.

"And you traveled from the year 2366 by some alien?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"I can't say," Picard didn't want to say Q's name.

"What makes you think it was an alien?"

"It was a life form. The Enterprise's mission is explore new worlds and seek out new life and-."

"I don't care what your mission is; I'm wondering if you carry two fugitives on board?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! One is a doctor, and the other is his sister that happens to be very smart."

"I have a doctor on board but she has no sister."

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, I don't know who you are, but if you don't know where they are, there's going to be trouble on board."

The Alliance officers go by Main Engineering and go through the entrance to the Jefferies tube. One goes to his communicator.

"Commander, we have reached a small entrance down in the Engineering section."

Picard hears him and freaks a bit.

"A small entrance? What's so special about it?"

"It looks like a capable hideout for the fugitives."

"I'm going down there. I'll be back!" the commander leaves Picard.

Picard goes to his communicator.

"Riker!"

"Yes sir?" Riker asked.

"Run! They're following in your direction! RUN!"

"Wait, where's River?" Simon asked.

"GO!" Riker orders as they crawl really fast.

They crawl to an opening of many entrances.

"Which way should we go?" Simon asks.

"Up!"

They climb up the ladder.

The Alliance officers caught with them and shoot at them. They miss as Riker takes out a phaser and shoots at one of them. He goes down as the other officer tries to shoot at him.

Picard leaves the lounge and runs to the weapons room. He calls out the code. It lets him inside.


	7. The Alliance Leaves

Chapter 7: The Alliance Leaves

Picard walks out of the room with a phaser in his hand and a bunch in a container.

He runs to the Serenity crew that was being guarded by two Alliance officers. He shoots them down. Only stunned.

"Are they dead?" Jayne asked hopefully.

"Their only stunned," Picard said. He gives them the phasers. "Use these. They are set to stun. They only hurt the officers."

"Can't we use our own guns?" Jayne asked.

"You'll just blow a hole in our hull and suck us out," Picard said.

Jayne gets upset and takes the phaser.

"We'll split up! Find every Alliance officer and shoot them down," Picard ordered as all of them split up.

Riker and Simon enter into a room and crept along the wall. They saw an Alliance officer that saw them. Just as Riker was about to shoot him, the officer went down before he could shoot him. Zoe came around the corner.

"Nice of you to drop by," Riker said.

"Tell me about it. Where's River?"

"That's where I like to know," Simon said.

"We better find her before the Alliance does," Riker said as they ran down the hallway.

Kaylee is walking down a hallway as she sees an officer. She panics a bit and tries to find the button to fire the phaser. The officer sees her and begins to fire at her. She panics and drops the phaser. She backs away as the officer begins to walk towards her to shoot her. Before he can, River comes out of nowhere and shoots him down.

"Never saw that coming," River said and walked away.

She ran into Simon and Riker.

"River, where were you?"

"You okay?" Riker asked Kaylee.

Kaylee nods slightly.

"Let's go!"

They ran down the hallway.

Picard is running down the hallway. He stops as he sees the Alliance Commander.

"Commander!" Picard shouts.

The commander stops and sees him. He shoots at him. Picard dodges it and shoots him down.

Picard walks up to him.

"Get off of my ship!" Picard orders the commander.

"I'm not giving up!" the commander said.

"Fine then," Picard sets the phaser to kill. "This phaser is set to kill. It will vaporize you in an instant."

"You wouldn't kill me!"

"No I'll kill us both. I'll set this phaser on overload that will kill us."

The commander was speechless.

"Get out!"

The commander got up and ordered his men to stand down.

The Enterprise leaves the Alliance ship.

"You really showed him," Mal said.

"I didn't want him to kill your passenger," Picard said.

"I didn't kill anyone," Jayne complained.

"Those phasers were set on stun, we only wanted to show them our technology of the 24th century," Picard explained.

"I just hope we never see them again," Jayne whispered.

"Oh there's a possibly we will see them again, Jayne. We will be ready for them," Mal said as the Enterprise leaves the scene.


	8. Reavers!

Chapter 8: Reavers!

The Enterprise is not moving anymore as she rests from traveling away from the Alliance for a few days. We go into Ten-Forward as we Jayne all drunk as he is drinking while other people are talking. Picard and Mal walk into it. They walk up to the counter as Guinan walks up to them.

"Captain Picard," Guinan said.

"Hello Guinan. Mal this is our bartender, Guinan. Guinan, this is the captain of the ship, Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds," Picard introduced them.

"I noticed we had some new faces around here. Especially that one," Guinan points to Jayne who was out like a log.

"Ah Jayne. Never gives up on drinking," Mal said.

"I notice we also have a girl on board that is very smart."

"I don't see River here. How does she know?" Mal asks Picard.

"Guinan is smart. She's not your average bartender."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Guinan asks Mal.

"Sure."

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually over 500 years old."

"Oh (Chinese)," Mal whispered.

"I told you she wasn't your average bartender."

Just then, Riker came on the intercom.

"Capt, we are approaching a planet," Riker announced.

"Is it Class M?"

"Yes. It almost looks like Earth."

"That's got to be Persephone. We need to contact Badger," Mal told Picard.

"Use ours."

"I can't. I don't want Badger think we have a bigger vessel."

"Your ship is in Shuttlebay 1," Picard said.

"Thanks," Mal walks over to Jayne and hits him. "Let's go Jayne."

"What!? Am I a hero again?" Jayne asked all in a slur.

Mal is on Serenity as he walks up to the bridge and presses a button.

"Badger, it's Mal," Mal said.

"Bout time you answered. Didn't run into any trouble did ya?" the asked in an English accent.

"Just the Alliance, that's all."

"Did you get the money?"

"I got it in our little container in the cargo bay."

"Bring it to me and I'll see about giving you some cash," Badger goes off the screen.

Mal smiles.

Mal walks up to the bridge of the Enterprise where Picard is sitting in his seat.

"I'm going to take Serenity down to Persephone and give the cash to Badger."

"Sorry Capt, I'm still running some tests on your ship," La Forge said.

"Well what's taking so long?"

"Sir, these tests take some time."

"You can take one of our shuttlecrafts," Picard said.

"But those people haven't seen one before," Wash announced.

"Just take your own and we'll make sure nothing happens to you," Picard changed the subject.

"I'll get Jayne and Zoe," Mal left the bridge.

One of the shuttles of Serenity comes out of her. La Forge opens the bay doors as the shuttle comes out and leaves.

"So we can't run Serenity for another two hours?" Zoe asked.

"That's what Picard's engineering officer said," Mal said.

"If Badger threatens to shoot us, can I shoot him?" Jayne asked, still drunk.

"Jayne, why don't you lay down for another minute?" Mal asked.

"Giving me stupid orders huh? When I wake up, you are going to be dead!" Jayne threatened and fell down.

"That was easy," Zoe chuckled.

River wakes up and leaves sick bay. Simon notices and follows her.

"River, where are you going?" Simon asked.

River didn't answer.

"Mei mei, what's wrong?"

River walks into a turbolift and says bridge as Simon walked in.

"We're not allowed to be on the bridge."

River walks on the bridge.

"Bring them back!"

"What is she talking about?" Picard asked.

"Sir, there's an unidentified vessel coming very fast on the shuttle," Worf announced.

"The Alliance?" Picard asked.

"No sir, it is about the size of Mal's ship."

"Reavers!" Wash whispered.

"Hail Mal's shuttle!" Worf presses the button. "Mal! You're in danger! Pull back! Now!"

"Sir, there's a Reaver ship coming at us!" Zoe looks through the window.

"(Chinese)" Mal makes a sharp turn as the shuttle turns and heads for the Enterprise.

The Reavers follow them as Mal tries to get away from them.

"Worf, tried to fire phasers at the Reavers," Picard orders.

"Aye sir," Worf presses buttons as phasers come shooting at the Reavers ship. They miss.

"We miss!" Worf shouts.

"Picard now would be a good time!" Mal comes through the intercom.

River walks over to Worf's station.

"What are you doing?"

River presses buttons as phasers are fired from the Enterprise. They spread around and they hit and destroy the Reavers ship.

"Thanks Picard! Don't know how you did it but that was one (Chinese) shot," Mal comes through.

"I think you should thank a certain person who saved your butt," Picard turns to River.

As he did, Q, once again, appears on the bridge.

"How typical a 17 year old girl saved three people on an old shuttle?"

"Must he always do that?" Wash asked.


	9. The Omnipotent VS The Brain

Chapter 9: The Omnipotent VS the Brain

Picard turns to Q.

"Q, take us home right now!" Picard ordered.

"You want to return to where you belong? I was just enjoying you getting attack by security and cannibals."

"Q, we've learn our lesson. Take us back to 2366 right now!"

"Temper, temper Mon Capitan."

"Omnipotent," River whispered.

"River!" Simon said.

"Is she talking to me?" Q asked.

"Well you are omnipotent," Picard answered.

"You're a liar too," River added.

"You brat!"

"You like to torture them just be happy."

"How dare she speaks to a Q like that!? Picard, why don't you let your Tactics Officer, Micro-Brain here, stunned her or kill her?"

"Don't you lay a hand on my sister," Simon threatened.

"Or what? Are you going to hypo-spray me like Picard's doctor?"

"Q! Send us home right now, or I'll have the Q Continuum send you right back!" Picard threatened.

"Alright! I'll take you home right now!"

"Thank you very much," Picard said calmly.

"I'll give 5 minutes to say goodbye to your friends," Q vanishes.

"Tell your sister I said thank you," Picard whispers to Simon.

"I think she knows," Simon said to Picard.

We go into the Shuttlebay as Picard and his crew are saying goodbye to Mal and his crew.

"Well, it's been great knowing people from the 26th century," Picard shook Mal's hand.

"It's been very interesting meeting people from the past," Mal agreed.

"I hope you and your crew have a safe journey."

"We will."

"La Forge, is she clear for taking off?" Picard asks.

"Yes sir! She's clear to take off Capt. Reynolds!" La Forge came through the intercom.

"Thank you La Forge," Mal says to the air. He turns to Picard. "I just hope that (Chinese) knows what he's doing."

"Q? I'm pretty sure he does. He wouldn't harm us or kill us. He likes to mess with us."

"I see. Alright, let's this ship in the air!" Mal turns to his crew as they walk on the ramp up the ramp of Serenity.

Picard backs away from Serenity as far as the he can towards to the doors.

The bay doors open as Serenity gets off the ground and leaves the bay. La Forge walks up to Picard.

"You think we'll see them again?"

"Oh there's a chance we might meet them again," Picard said as they both leave the Shuttlebay.

Serenity flies away from the Enterprise as the Enterprise zooms out of the scene with a flash as Serenity blasts away with a beautiful glow.

_**The End**_


End file.
